PTL 1 describes an exemplary method for setting parameters of an automatic driving control device. For example the control device learns the parameters for controlling lane changes. The control device compares the frequency of lane changes on the market with the frequency of lane changes made while a driver manually drives a vehicle, and learns the comparison in order to bring the parameters close to the frequency of the driver's lane changes.
An automatic driving control device described in PTL 2 compares a feature value generated from a model driver in the automatic driving control device such as vehicle speed, a vehicle-to-vehicle distance, or the manipulated variable of the gas pedal with the feature value generated while the driver drives the vehicle and learns the comparison to optimize the parameter of the model driver in order to maximize the probability of agreement between the feature value of the model driver and the feature value of the driving of the driver.